Not So Different After All
by xLadyStitches
Summary: Mina is taken from her so called home to the Weapon X base in Canada. Did Stryker save her? Or did he doom her? -The damn program I used screwed up the diologue. So its all spaced up. Thank you wordpad.-
1. Chapter 1

"Don't ruin this for me."

Mina took a deep breath, crossing her arms over her chest. "Have I ever

ruined anything for you before dear Cousin?" she whispered. The boy gave a

sarcastic laugh. "Only like my whole life." He said walking away from her. Mina

let it go, pushing the anger out of her mind. She was at her Cousin, Terry's,

16th birthday party.

The young girl began to walk away, her aunt held a hand on her shoulder. "My

baby has been looking forward to his all year. Don't pull your shit today." she

spat, releasing Mina and following Terry out of the house. This was normal

behavior for her family. The constant fighting, drinking and screwing with her

brain. Mina walked outside as Terry's party began. Mina's parents disappeared

years ago. Some kind of accident her aunt, Janine, kept from her.

The family and the party guests were spread out across the back yard,

enjoying themselves. Mina rarely took her family's crap. She was a smart ass

with them, because that's how they were with her. Though Mina hated talking

back. Just because she was a teenager didn't mean she was a hormonal, bitchy

asshole. That's the way she handled things, other wise she would have blown her

brains out years ago. She currently stood by the table where the Birthday Boy

was sitting.

Her grandmother Carolyn hugged Terry from behind, telling him how proud she

was of him. Mina gagged. Janine shot her a look, as if to say 'stay the fuck out

of it'. Mina smiled, she hated her family, every single one of them. Her

grandfather, Martin, stood by the house, secretly smoking a cigarette before he

would congratulate his special grandson. Mina was about to cry, she knew if the

family found out about her they'd turn her in. But since Terry is 'special' now

they let it go and tell him how proud they are of him.

Her other aunt Dianne was cutting cake, while her five year-old daughter,

Lizzy, ran around the yard with the other kids. Dianne's husband Joe was running

around with a video camera taping the dammed event. She wouldn't turn 16 for

another three months, but that didn't matter. Her birthday didn't exist in that

house. Terry stood up from the table, having a fit because the cake was vanilla

and he wanted chocolate. He rammed Mina hard in the shoulder as he walked off.

Mina turned around and stormed after him. She caught up to Terry and grabbed

him by the throat. Mina slammed him into the side of the house. Terry stared

into Mina's eyes as they turned a light gray color. Her entire body began

turning a metallic gray color. Her grip tightened around his bony throat, Terry

suddenly felt blades sink in to his flesh, blood began seeping from him. Janine

pulled Mina away before she could inflict anymore damage to Terry. Mina fell

back to the concrete ground. "I fucking knew it." Mina looked up at Janine, her

metal skin slowly revealed her normal skin underneath. "Your a fucking mutant

freak!" The party guests were surrounding them by now.

Mina stood up. "So is he." she said, pointing at Terry. Terry grasped his

throat, Mina barely even left a paper cut on him. Janine wrapped her arms around

her son. The crowd around them began shouting at Mina, shaking their heads at

her. "That doesn't matter. Terry's gift is beautiful, your disability, is ugly

and harmful. You almost killed my darling boy." Mina pushed through the crowd

and ran into the house. She climbed into her attic she called a bedroom and

collapsed on the bed.

About an hour later a knock was heard on her door. Mina stirred lightly.

"Come in." she said as she cleared her throat. Janine opened the door, a man

stood beside her. "Who's this?" Mina asked. The man stepped forward. "Hello

Miss Drake, my name is William Stryker."


	2. Chapter 2

Mina glared at Janine. She fucking knew that she would turn her in. Mina shook her head. "Look man, whatever you're selling I'm not buyin' it okay." Mina said, rising from the bed and walking past them. Janine and Stryker followed her. "I'm sorry Miss Drake, I don't believe you have a choice." Stryker said, as he reached to grasp her shoulder. Mina slapped his hand away and took off for the front door. Stryker sighed. *Wilson, Zero, contain her.* Outside Mina ran for the open land that was behind the house. Behind her, she could hear guns going off, and bullets began wizzing by her. She was close to the highway, if she could get there she could make a scene. And by God she was great at making scenes. She was almost there, just a few more yards. She heard footsteps behind her. Mina leaped at the gate, but was tackled to the ground before she could make it. The man that tackled her held her to the ground by the throat. He had swords on his back, and looked much too happy to have her pinned to the ground. "Got her sir!" he yelled back to Stryker. Mina fought him, well tried to. He picked her up easily and swung her over his shoulder. Mina kicked at him. "Let me go! If you knew what I could do to you!" she screamed at him. The man laughed. "Yeah, said the girl who got pinned to the ground." Mina kicked at him with more force. "Damn you." she said. He smiled. "You're a little firecracker aren't you?" Mina gave up as the man tossed her in the back of a van. "A white van! How original!" she screamed at him before he slammed the doors. She heard people talking outside. Eventually the doors opened and a another guy walked in. The doors slammed behind him. Mina looked away from him. He sat across from her as the van started up. "Hi." he said. Mind didn't answer. "I'm not gonna hurt ya kid." Mina shook her head. "No, the others already did a pretty good job at that." The man stared at her. "You mean Wade? That moron? Don't worry about him." Mina nodded, pulling her knees into her chest. The man smiled. "I'm James." he said. She looked up at him. "Mina." she said. "Where are they taking me?" she asked. James sighed. "Canada." he said. Mina nodded again. She took a deep breath, trying to make her voice not so shaky. She didn't like feeling weak. Her whole life she felt weak. With her parents disappearance, her family ratting her out to some mutant facility, and now she was in the back of a van to Canada. She sighed. "So what is this place?" she asked. James hesitated. "Well, it's a base called Weapon X. They, test and experiment on mutants and humans." Mina sighed again. "So I'm screwed." she asked. James didn't answer. James seemed nice enough, she just didn't know who to trust yet. The van eventually stopped and the doors opened. The man, who she presumed was Wade, stepped inside. Mina looked down. Wade kneeled beside her. "What's wrong Pumpkin?" he asked. "Give her some space, Bub." James said. Wade smiled. "Yes sir." he he said, standing up and backing away from her. James helped her out of the van, Stryker appeared beside them. "Well young lady, you're a handful aren't you." he said. Mina glared at him. "I'm not fucking twelve." she spat. Wade held his hand out. "High five!" Mina turned to stare at him. Wade frowned and set his arms at his sides. James shook his head. "Well then, are you ready Miss Drake?" Stryker asked. Mina looked around, they were at some kind of an airplane hangar. Mina nodded sadly. Stryker nodded and placed his arm around her shoulders, leading her to a small plane. "I'm not getting in that thing..." Mina said, pointing at the pile of junk Stryker called a Military Aircraft. "You don't have a choice." someone said from behind her. She turned around. A man walked past her, long yellow claws attached to his hands. "She's scared enough Vic, leave her alone." James said. The man shrugged and walked in the direction of the plane. "That's Victor, best jus' to leave im' alone." James said. They boarded the plane. Of course Wade sat next to Mina. "Hi." he said to her. Mina kept her eyes on the ground. "Wilson." Victor groaned. Wade looked over at him. "Yes?" he asked. "Look, I'm really not inthused about the kid alright. And I'm really not in the mood to hear you talk all the way from San Antonio to fuckin' Canada." Victor growled. Wade smiled. "Aw, your never in the mood anymore." James sat beside him and elbowed him in the arm. "At least Jimmy still has feelings for me." Wade said. Mina kept her head down. They finally took off, and the whole trip it was Victor at Wade's throat, or Jimmy covering Mina's ears when Victor was ranting. They eventually landed at the snow covered base. Stryker led her inside, and after walking through a maze of halls, he took Mina to her room. She stayed in there for awhile, until Jimmy brought her bag that Janine happily packed her before she left. "Thanks Jimmy." Mina said, spralled across the bed. "So, your from Texas huh?" he asked, sitting next to her. Mina nodded. "Yeah." Jimmy smiled. "You don't sound like it." Mina nodded. "Yeah, I get that alot." They talked for awhile, mostly about what Mina should expect from Stryker. It was soon dinner time, and Jimmy led Mina to the kitchen. They didn't realize it would be a total nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Wade was somehow hanging from the ceiling, fifteen feet in the air. Victor, who was screaming at Wade, had a fork stuck in the back of his head. Jimmy pushed Mina out of the way. "What the hell is goin' on here?" he growled. Victor ripped the fork out of his head. "The goddamn kid stabbed me with a fork!" Victor growled. Mina leaned against the wall staring up at Wade who hung on a light fixture. This was the first time Wade saw her since they arrived. Wade and Mina made eye contact. Mina quickly looked down as Jimmy and Victor continuted to argue.

Wade smiled and continued to watch Mina. After Jimmy had Victor calmed down enough, Wade jumped back to the ground. After dinner Mina returned to her room. She began putting things away and setting things up. Mina sat on the cold, concrete floor, she didn't know if this whole thing was good or bad. She was out of that wretched house, but yet she was at a mutant testing base somewhere in Canada. Someone then began to rapidly knock on her door. "Oh god." she groaned. Wade opened the door. "Hi." he said, walking over to her.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked sadly. Wade frowned and sat beside her. "I just wanted to say hi." he said, Mina kept her head down. "Hi." she repiled. Wade smiled. "See, now was that so hard?" Mina sighed. "I'm Wade." he said, holding his hand out to her. Mina kept still. Wade frowned again. "What will it take to make you smile again?" he asked her. Mina turned her head to him. "I haven't smiled in ten years." she said, keeping her head on her knees.

"Well that's no fun." he said, "Pretty girls have the right to smile too." Mina groaned. "God you're annoying." Wade laughed. "And you're mean." he said, pretending to be upset. "Whatever." Mina sighed. She refused to be nice to him. Any man that would pin her to the ground and be excited about it she would never open up to. Jimmy on the other hand had been nice to her from the start. She knew she could trust Jimmy. "You know I never even got your name." he said, laying his head on her shoulder. "That's because I never gave it to you, ass."

Wade smiled. "Well, I told you mine." Mina shrugged his head away. "And I never asked." she spat. "That shows how nice I am. I told you mine, so you have to tell me yours." Mina shook her head. She wanted the pest to leave her alone. "I can just go ask Stryker. But then he'll be mad at us both. I can take his anger, you can't." Mina took a deep breath. "It's Mina Drake. Okay, happy now?" Wade nodded. "That's pretty, sounds French or something. Anyway, I can still call you names though right?" he asked. "No." Wade sat up quickly. "Okay then Snowflake. I'll see you later!" he said. He was gone was quick as he arrived. Mina groaned, she stood up and looked the the mirror. She looked terrible, the trip really took a toll on her.

She glanced over at the clock to see that it was close to midnight. She sighed and got into bed, after she locked her door so that stupid pest would't come back. She tossed and turned all night, dreaming about her parents., until the pest invaded her pleasant dream and turned it into a nightmare. She woke up at about five that morning. She got up slowly, she took her time getting dressed and ready, the less time she spent with Wade the better. She unlocked her door and stepped out, two men she had never seen before were walking down the hall toward the kichen.

They passed her at first, but stopped and looked back. "You're the new mutant right?" the dark skinned man asked her. Mina nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm Mina." she said, scared of them at first. The other man held his hand out. "My name is Chris, and this is John." Mina shook their hands, they seemed nice enough. They walked her to the kitchen because obviously she forgot in the maze of halls. Jimmy and another man were already there. Mina sat by Jimmy, who gave her a small hug as she sat down. "Oh Mina," Jimmy started, "This is Fred Dukes, Fred this is Mina." Fred smiled at her. She wondered how many men lived here.

Wade soon popped into the room. "Good morning everyone." he said, he wrapped his arm around Jimmy's shoulders. "And good morning to you, you sexy man." Wade said. Mina shook her head. Wade smiled. "Did I forget you Darling?" he asked. Mina groaned as Wade gave her a hug from behind. "Just don't tell Jimmy I give you special attention." Wade whispered to her. Mina slammed her head to the table. After breakfast it was time to train. Mina's heart sank. She didn't like showing off.

They met Stryker in the training room, which was an indoor grass field the size of three football fields. "Ah Mina, did you enjoy your first night here?" Stryker asked. Mina kept her head down. Stryker nodded. "Alright then, Mina is going to need someone to show her what to do." he announced. Wade stuck his hand up. "Me, me me! I'll be Mina's buddy! Lemme be her buddy!" he begged as he grabbed Mina's shoulders, still jumping.

Stryker nodded again. "Yes Wade, go ahead." Mina died a little. Wade began cheering and running about the field. The others left Mina and Wade alone as they went to the other side of the field. "So, what can you do?" Wade asked her.

Mina sat down on the field, "I have drops of titainium under my skin, and I can coat myself in it, turn it to blades and such. That's what got me sent here. I went nuts and almost killed my cousin." Wade nodded and sat beside her. "Did he deserve it?" Wade asked. Mina nodded. Wade held his hand up. Mina sighed and returned the high five. Wade smiled.

"Show me?" Wade asked. Mina stuck her arm out to him, it turned to metal in seconds. Wade was spellbound. He ran his fingers over her forearm. "Wow..." he breathed. "Do the blades!" he asked. Mina hesitated, she didn't know why, when she got here she wanted to inflict so much pain to him. She slowly slid the microscopic blades from her arm. Wade kept his hand there, even when his blood seeped slowly down her arm.

She retracted the blades quickly, the metal disappeared, taking the blood with it. "Why did you-" Mina shook her head. "I didn't want to hurt you." she said softly. Wade looked down at his hand, the cuts began slowly healing. "Why is-" Mina started. "Stryker gave me a small healing factor. It won't heal large wounds or sickness, but it heals small ones like these." he smiled. Mina looked down. "Why don't you like hurting me?" he asked. Mina shook her head.

Wade smiled. "Mina likes me." he sang. "I do not." she said. "Do too, otherwise you would have taken my arm off..." he said as he poked her in the stomach. "No, I hate you. Take a hint asshole." Wade stood up. "Those are some big words for such a little lady." he said. Mina looked up at him. "I'm not little." she spat. "Sure thing, sweetheart." he said as he walked off.

Mina sat there for a few minutes until Wade reached the door. She sat up and began the long walk to the door. Everyone else had left, leaving Mina the only one in the training room. She reached the door in about five minutes. It took her about an hour to get back to her room. After getting lost. She tried to understand why she didn't want to hurt Wade.

Yesterday she wanted to reach into his throat and pull his vocal chords out. But now, she didn't want to cut him? She open her door and stepped inside the small room. She leaned against the door and slid down it.

She took a deep breath, the thoughts of earlier wouldn't leave her mind. She hated Wade, she knew that much. She hurt people she hated all the time at home. But the people at home were mean to her. They deserved to suffer, to have their throats cut so they could bleed out. Was it because Wade was nice to her? Would anyone call Wade nice? He was nicer than Janine. That had to count for something...

Why had she opened up to Wade like she did on the training field? She certainly didn't trust him. It had only been a day and she already spilled her guts to Wade. The last person she should have talked to, besides Victor. She needed to talk to Jimmy, but snooping around to find him was a bad Idea. She had already gotten lost once, and she didn't want to do that again. And with the chance of Stryker wandering around somewhere, it wasn't something she wanted to do. There was something she didn't trust about Stryker.

And it wasn't because she had trust issues.

He had that creepy vibe about him, and the way that guy with the guns followed him around all the time freaked her out. She shook the thoughts from her mind and looked at the clock, it was close to nine, and she knew someone would drop in for a visit soon.

Mina sat up and walked over to the dresser, she looked better than before, but her eyes still had dark circles under them. She sighed, she needed to talk to someone, she was going to go insane thinking to herself. She opened her door, and walked back inside the room, that way if someone came along they'd see her.

But if it were Wade, she'd slam the door in his face.


	4. Author's note

Hello everyone,

First off i'd like to say thank you for reading my story. It means alot since I know I'm not that great of a writer. And I know this is probably a really shitty thing to do to you guys but, I putting this story on hold until it gets at least six total reviews. I know that some of you like it enough to review, and some don't and would love to see it crash and burn -which it's doing a damn good job at now-, but in order to save it you have to review. I am doing this for several reasons, one being that I don't want to waste my time writing something that no one reads or cares about, and two being that it takes such a long time to write 1500 words on the program that I'm using -because I'm too cheap to buy Microsoft Word because my computer came with a three month trial-. But if you like my little story then please review, I promise the chapters will be longer if the story is saved, and perhaps I will shake the plot up a bit, to keep the readers hooked. Anyway, if you're still reading this, thank you for reading this story. It truely means alot,

-xLS


	5. I couldn't do that to you guys! :D

---Part 1---

Jimmy eventually came to check on Mina.

He found her sitting on her bed, reading some book that had a blank cover. He sat down beside her. "How's life kid?" he asked. Mina set the book on the bed, "I hate him." she said. Jimmy smiled. "We all do kid, it's just something we have to get used to." Mina nodded. "Does anyone here like him?" she asked. Jimmy shook his head. "Not really," he said. Mina sighed as she sat up to sit by Jimmy.

"Do I have permission to rip his head off, sir?" she asked him. Jimmy laughed. "I wish I could say yes t' that." he said. "Do you think Stryker could give me a map of this place?" Jimmy nodded, "I'm sure he could." Mina sighed again. "Thank god, cause if I get lost again I'll kill myself."

Later that morning, Stryker had asked Mina to come to his office. Mina knocked on the door, she was supposed to have been there twenty minutes ago, of course she got lost. Stryker called her in. "I'm glad you could make it Miss Drake." Mina sighed. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that..." Stryker smiled. "Nevermind, sit down." he said, motioning to a chair in front of his desk.

Mina sat down as Stryker pulled a folder from his desk. "What's that?" she asked. Stryker opened it. "It's your medical records." Mina's heart stopped. "What for?" Stryker smiled. "I need the nurses to run some tests on you Miss Drake." Mina nodded. "Why?" Stryker slammed the folder to the desk. "Because it's what we do. We take mutants like you and use them to our advantage."

Mina shook her head. "Wait, so you're saying I'm here as an experiment?" she asked. Stryker smirked. "Why else would you be here, Miss Drake?" Mina stood up. "I don't want to be here! To be honest I'd rather be back in Texas! Instead, I'm here, left unattended for hours on end for god knows how long! How long are you keeping me here?" she screamed. Stryker shook his head. "For as long as it takes."

Mina stood there, afraid to ask him anything else. "Mina, will you come with me to the lab?" Stryker asked, standing up. Mina shook her head. "I promise it's nothing too terrible." Mina sighed as she followed Stryker out of his office, and down the hall to the lab.

After numerous blood tests and other things involving her mutation, Mina was released. She used her new map, that she received from Stryker, to get to the kitchen. It was about one in the afternoon when she got there. After lunch, she was sent back to her room.

Jimmy didn't like the fact that Wade was going in about four in the aftertoon to check on her. He would have done it if it weren't for the mission he had to go on. Stryker was sending Jimmy, Victor, Chris, John and Zero on a mission to Russia, something about a 'mutant problem'.

So about four, Wade popped in to see Mina, which he was more then happy to be doing for the next two weeks while Jimmy was gone. Mina groaned when Jimmy told her who Stryker put on her babysitting duty. Mina was sitting at her desk when Wade opened the door. She was beating her head against the surface of the desk.

Wade ran to her side, "Don't do that, you'll get brain damage!" he said. Mina stopped. "Oh, is what you did when you fucked your brain up?" she asked, Wade sighed. "Kay, you got me there." he laughed. Mina slammed her head one more time and kept it there. "Why are you being mean to me?" he asked. "Because I hate you." she mumbled into the desk. Wade sat on the edge of the bed. "No you don't, you like me remember?" Mina sighed. "Why are you playing so hard to get?" he asked.

Mina jolted her head up. "Why are you so intrested in me?!" Wade shrugged. "I'm fifteen you jerk!" Wade smiled. "Yes, I know." Mina screamed. "God I hate you! I've only known you three days and I hate you!" She stood up and walked to her dresser. Wade followed.

"But I like you." he said from behind her. "That's nice for you." she answered. Wade looked down. "Well, if that's how you feel..." Mina turned around. "It is." Wade sighed. "I just wanted to be friends..." Mina shook her head. "Don't you mean friends with benefits?" she asked. Wade looked up at her. "Sorta..." he said.

She walked over to Wade and slapped him. "I'm not one of those girls you sneak in here at night." Wade stared at her. "How do you know about that?" Mina slapped herself in the forehead. "Whatever Wade." she said as she collapsed on her bed.

All was surprisingly silent for a moment. "You know what a really weird word is?" Mina sighed yet again. "Rabies." Wade nodded. "Raybees. Raaaaybiiiiiiesss. Raybeeeeees. Rabeeeeeeeessss. Rabies-za." Mina shook her head. How could anyone be mad at that? Mina sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "This means nothing." she said. Wade smiled, knowing that he had won her over.

For now.

---Part 2---

"So why did you stab Victor with a fork?" Mina asked, Wade laughed. "Because Pussy Cat was talking shit about someone." Mina and Wade were in the 'living room'. She looked over at where he was sitting on the couch beside her. "Who, one of you're girl friends?" she asked, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye as she watched TV at the same time.

"You could say that." he said smiling. Mina shook her head, there was something about that smile... Wade continued to stare at her when she turned her head to the TV. He grabbed her hand and stood up. "C'mon, I wanna show ya something." he said, pulling on her arm lightly with both hands.

Mina stood up as Wade pulled her out of the room and down the hall. After turning several times and taking about a dozen shortcuts, he led her to a purple door. "Please tell me whatever is behind this door won't kill me." Mina said, Wade nodded. "I can't make any promases." he smiled.

He opened the door and shoved her inside.

The room was huge, a white platform stood infront of them, and an olympic-sized pool at the bottom, one mile down. "What is this?" Mina asked, as Wade closed the door behind them."It's a training exercise, but it can also be fuuun" he said as he poked her in the arm. "Wait, we're jumping?" she asked. Wade nodded, that dammed smiled creeping over his face.

"Seriously?" Mina asked, jumping up and down. Wade nodded rapidly, like a hyper active five year old. "Yeah!" He giggled. "Haha, no." she said. Wade frowned. "Wait, why not?" he asked, as she stood on the platform. "I don't like being submerged in water..." she said, Wade put his arm around her shoulders. "I'll jump with yooooou." he sang. Mina smiled. "Alright." Wade smiled. "Yes!" he said, grabbing her hand and running to the edge.

Mina took a deep breath. "One," Wade started. "Two, GO!" he said, as he picked her up and jumped in with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, since Wade was the closest thing to grab on to. They soon hit the water, Mina began to panic, she wrapped her legs around Wade's waist, struggling to get to the surface.

Wade eventually got their head's above water. "Wasn't it fun?" he asked. Mina nodded, "Yeah, but if you don't get me out of here, I'll cut all your limbs off!" Wade laughed. He got her to the side and helped her get out. Mina left him there, still in the water. Wade shook his head and climbed over the edge. Mina stood outside the exit. "Get lost again, Babe?" he asked shaking water out of his hair.

"Shut up."

---Part 3, The Final Part of This Chapter---

Mina snored softly, spending an entire day with Wade took alot out of her. It was about six in the morning, the day after she went swiming with Wade. She slowly began to wake up, she opened her eyes. Mina screamed. "Wade, what the fuck!" A sleeping, shirtless Wade was lying beside her. She turned her arm to titanium and smacked him in the shoulder. Wade stirred, "Hey Mina..." he said softly. "What are you doing here?!" Mina screamed.

"Don't worry, we didn't have sex." he said as he sat up. "I know that much dumbass! Why are you here?" Wade laid his head in her lap. "I had a nightmare so I came in here with you." Mina shoved him off. "Why?" Wade wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well, I wasn't going to Fred. I didn't want to be unfaithful to Jimbo."

"God Wade, you were nice to me! And I started to trust you, and you pull this shit." she said, getting up so Wade couldn't touch her. She felt weird when he touched her, because she couldn't tell if it was a good or bad feeling. "I am being nice. Hell, at least I stayed on my side." "Wha- What the hell do you mean _your side_?The whole thing is _my_ side!"

"Wait, your still a virgin right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Juuuust checking."

"Wade! You said we didn't-"

"Kidding, god Mean take a joke!"

"Mean?"

"Yeah, your name is Mina, M.I.N.A, and it rhymes with mean, M.E.A.N. And your mean to me, soooo..."

"God damn you."

"Lol"

"Did you say 'lol'"

"Yeah,"

"You can't SAY 'lol', Wade!"

Wade smiled, she was sooo playing hard to get.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, I know I made that huge deal about reviews, but once I posted that I got the idea for chapter four. And once I typed it up, taking a few hours to break for dinner, I had to post it. I didn't want to get like three or four new chapters on hold because I had like one review. And since I don't want to blackmail my readers into reviewing otherwise I'll quit the story. That was a truely shitty thing to do. But since I'm here talking to you guys I need to ask you something. The way I did chapter four, putting it into three parts, did you like that, and would you like me to continue doing longer chapters that way? Anyway, thank you for reading this, it means a whole lot for people to read and like things I write. And since you had to read such a long message from me, you get a nice long chapter. Thanks guys, -xLS**_

---Part 1 of 5---

Breakfast was, once again, a disaster.

"You told me you knew how to make pancakes!" Mina yelled as pancake batter hit her in the face. "I do!" Wade yelled over the roaring of the blender. "You can't make them in a blender, ass!" she retorted. Mina hit the off button, thank god Stryker was gone for another week. Fred walked in the room and walked straight back out. She smacked Wade in the shoulder.

"You, are a jerk." she said, throwing a glob of batter at him. Wade smiled, "You should have stopped me then." he said, throwing batter at her head. Mina groaned. "Once you get your mind set on something there's no stopping you!"

Wade held his arms out. "What are you doing?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Wade frowned. "No, I am _not _hugging you!" Wade looked appalled. "You hugged me last week!" Mina sighed. "No, I didn't." she said. Wade's jaw dropped. "I call bullshit on your part!" he said, dropping his arms. Mina sighed, knowing he was right and wrapped her arms around his waist. Wade smiled. "I'm glad you're smiling again." he said softly.

Mina looked up at him. She hadn't even realized she had been smiling.

---Part 2 of 5---

The two weeks were up, Stryker and the others had returned that morning.

Wade was obviously saddened that Jimmy had taken Mina's attention once again. He had gotten attached to her in those two short weeks. Now Mina was sitting in Stryker's office. "Now Miss Drake, I will be leaving in two days to retreve another mutant." he announced. Mina nodded, "What for?" she asked. Stryker sighed, she always asked too many questitons. "The mutant is none of you're buisness, I just wanted you to know that, Wilson, Zero and I are going to get him!" he said.

Mina nodded. "Yes sir." she said, standing up and walking out of the office. She was depressed the rest of the day knowing Wade was going with Stryker. She was just starting to like him, the base would be too quiet without him. She sat in her room with Jimmy later that evening. Mina was on the bed, with Jimmy sitting on the floor.

"Why does that Zero guy always follow Stryker?" she asked. Jimmy sighed, "Zero is Stryker's right hand man. He does everything Stryker says." Mina smiled. "So Zero is Stryker's bitch?" she asked. Jimmy looked at her. That didn't effect Jimmy like it would have with Wade. "You've been hangin' round that prick Wilson too long."

Mina nodded. "You were right Jimmy," she started. "He's just something I had to get used to." Jimmy sighed again. "Just be careful round 'im alright. He's a heartbreaker." Jimmy said as he stood up and left the room. Why had Jimmy said that? It wasn't like her and Wade were dating or anything. She had never dated before anyway, not with Janine around.

It was finally time for them to leave, Mina stayed in her room. She ignored Wade when he came in to say goodbye. Eventually they left, leaving Mina by herself.

---Part 3 of 5---

They would be gone a week.

Mina only left her room to eat and to train, and whenever Stryker had a nurse stop by and take her to the lab for more tests. Testing on Mina became more frequent the longer she was there. Though it was better when Stryker was gone, they seemed to do more drastic things when he was in the lab. They had taken about four small vials of blood that day, and they scanned the titanium in her forearms. Jimmy was sent to the lab to take Mina to her room, taking four vials of blood made her too light-headed to even stand.

"Thanks Jimmy," she said, as he laid her on the bed. "Well, I couldn't have ya fallin' somewhere." he said, sitting next to her. The dark circles reappeared under her eyes. "What's the matter?" he asked. Mina sighed. "I know it sounds crazy, and I may be saying this because of the blood loss, but I think I miss Wade..." she said slowly.

Jimmy nodded, "I'll admit one thing, it sure as hell is quiet around here with 'im gone." he said. Mina smiled. "He's not so bad when you get used to him. How old is Wade?" she asked. "Wade is about twenty-two or so. He acts about twelve though." Jimmy said, standing up. Mina nodded, "Yeah, that's true." she said.

"I know he's not too much older than you but..." Jimmy started. Mina sat up. "What do you mean?" she asked. Jimmy sighed. "Uhh, I just mean that, Wade's a charmer and I don't know why but girls really seem to like him in that way..." Mina laid back down, "I'm not falling in love with him, Jimmy." she said. Jimmy soon left, since it was now too awkward to stay.

Wade would be gone another four days, Mina began getting over herself. It was just so boring with Wade gone, and now that she had a friend, she wasn't letting him go so easily. It was a sunny day apparently, Mina wasn't allowed outside, since they thought she'd run away. Mina was pale to begin with, but staying inside all day wasn't good for her. She hadn't seen the sun since she got there.

Mina hated being tan though, it looked weird on her.

The next day they sent her back to the lab, and using somekind of mutant ray thing, they took samples of her titainum. It wasn't as thick as they once thought, since it seriously hurt her when they took samples, they realized it was a thin layer of it.

Mina was sent to dinner, she sat there next to Jimmy. The testing took a massive toll on her. She finished eating and went to her room. She finished the book she was reading, and started on another one. She ending up falling asleep halfway through the chapter.

Several hours later she awoke to find someone hovering above her. "Hey Pumpkin." the voice said. Mina slowly opened her eyes to be face to face with Wade. "Wade she screamed as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are you doing back so soon?" she asked. Wade smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "We got back early." he said. Mina sighed. Her friend was back, she could be happy again.

"I have some good news and some bad news..." he said softly. Mina leaned back away from him. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Well, the good news is that I'm back," he said. Mina rolled her eyes. "But the bad news is, well it's about the mutant we brought back..." he said. Mina shook her head. "Why, what's wrong with him?" she asked. Wade sighed and stood up, he turned his back to her.

"It's your cousin, Terry..."

---Part 4 of 5---

Mina's heart sank. "W-what?" she asked. "I know, I- I don't know what to say..." Wade said. Mina began to cry. She never cried, but she thought it worked for the moment. "Why is he here?!" she screamed. Wade kept his head down. "Stryker wanted him here. That's all I know." he said, slowly turning back to her.

"God Mean, I- once I found out it was him I swear I tried to talk him out of it. Y'know like, _'this place sucks, the food is bad, the nurses aren't even that hot!'_" Mina sighed. "Why can't they leave me alone, I just want to be left alone..." Wade took a step back, and began to leave the room. "Not you jackass!" she cried. Wade slowly walked back over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Please stop crying, I can't handle it when women cry. Why do you guys cry so much?!" he asked. Mina laughed. "I don't fucking know..." she sighed. "Look, don't worry about it, I'm much stronger than that fucker. I'll kill him." Mina nodded and hugged Wade tighter.

Mina wasn't very affectionate before she came here, she never hugged anyone before, now she didn't want to let him go. She eventually calmed down and went to sleep in Wade's arms.

---Part 5 of 5---

Mina was in the training room.

It was about six in the morning when she got there. She saw Wade on the far side of the field, it took her three minutes to run there. "Hey Mina," he said. She saw Terry walk through the door. "Just be nice..." he said, pulling a sword from his back. Mina caught Terry's eye. he walked up to her. "Hey cuz," he said. Mina gagged. "Hi pest." she answered.

Terry glared at her. "Heya Wade!" he said, smiling. Mina let out a low growl. Terry glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Did you say someting, whore?" he asked. Wade held his sword to Terry's neck. "Look punk, leave the little lady alone okay. What has she ever done to you?" he growled.

Terry shot his a look as Wade lifted the sword from his neck, and slid in it's holder on his back.

"It was nice talking with you guys," Terry said, walking back to the door. Mina sighed, turning away from Terry. She glanced up at Wade, who was still watching Terry.

Just as her life began working out, he walked back in.

_**So, what did you think? I hope you liked it. I also wanted to say one last thing. The characters in this story are supposed to be the movie characters, Wade= Ryan Reynolds, Jimmy= Hugh Jackman etc. But the reason I haven't told you what Mina looks like is because you probably have a picture of her in your head the way you think she looks. That's why I haven't told you anything about her appearance. Because you have that vision of what you think she looks like. Anyways, thanks again for reading. -xLS**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! There's going to be some huge changes in store for Wade and Mina! Or Mina and Wade, whichever sounds better. But I'm getting too far ahead in the story. It's time to shake things up a bit like I promised (Holy snap I learned how to spell the word PROMISE!) before. Thanks again guys! -xLS

---Part 1 of 3---

Mina was sitting in her room with Wade that evening, playing some sort of game he made up five seconds before. She had left her door open, she usually did that when she wanted Wade to come in, which he did. "Well hey guys," Terry said, standing in the door way. "Fuck you." Mina said, laying on the floor with Wade. Wade's smiled faded. "Yeah, fuck you." he added.

Terry glared at Mina, "Can I come in?" he asked. "Uhh, lemme think for a sec, no." she said, Terry walked in anyway. "What are you doing?" he asked. Wade rolled his eyes and sat up. "God, and I thought I was annoying." Wade said, grabbing Mina's hand to pull her up. "Fuck you guys then..." Terry said, turning and walking out the door. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm staying across from you Mina!" he screamed, and walked into the door across from hers.

Mina was speechless. "God you're kidding me." she said as she stood up. "That's it, your staying with me tonight." he said. "Why, I can just lock the door." she said. "But the lock is broken." he said. Mina shook her head. "No it's not..." she said. Wade quickly grabbed his sword and sliced the door knob off. "See, broken." he smiled. Mina sighed as Wade put his sword back.

Later on that night, they left for Wade's room. As they walked out of her room to leave, Terry glared at them as they walked by. Wade wrapped his arm around Mina's shoulders, sticking his tongue out at Terry once Mina's back was turned. They soon arrived at Wade's door, which had the word 'mine' written on it in red spray paint. Mina looked up at him. "I couldn't remember which door was mine when I first got here." Mina smiled as Wade opened the door.

The room was cleaner than she thought it would be. Knowing Wade, she thought it would be a disaster zone. Mina sighed. "I hate him." she said. Wade shook his head. "I don't know how you lived with him for so long."

"Ten years, it wasn't easy." Wade nodded. "I would have killed myself." he said. Mina kept her head down. "I'm sorry..." he said, hugging her. "Don't worry about it." she said. Wade sighed and picked her up. "Put me down." she said. Wade smiled. "Okay." he said, tossing her lightly on the bed. "Ass," she said as Wade walked to the door.

"I'll be back." he said as he walked out the door. Mina sighed, she hated the silence. A few minutes later Wade came back. "Next time you won't be so lucky, punk!" he said, closing the door. "What did you do?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I went back for my babies," he said, holding up his swords. "And that little shit cousin of yours threw this at me." Wade said, holding up his arm. "He threw a razor blade at you?" Mina said as she stood up and walked over to him.

"That bastard." Mina said as she walked to the door. Wade grabbed her shoulders. "No, Mina." he said. Mina sighed. "Then let me get that blade out of your arm." she said. Wade smiled as he sat on the bed. Mina sat beside him. "Lemme see." she said. Wade laid his arm in her lap. "Be gentle." he said. Mina smiled, she slowly began pulling it out. "Ow." Mina stopped. "Shut up, stupid." she said. She eventually got it out. "Better?" she asked.

Wade nodded. "Good." she smiled. Mina cleaned his arm and wrapped it up, since the wound was too large to heal with his healing factor. "I'm going to kill him," Mina said, as Wade laid down next to her.

"What would Stryker say?" he asked. Mina sighed. "He would probably kill me." she answered. Wade smiled. "Then I'd kill Stryker," he said. "Then Victor would kill you." Wade shook his head. "Will you honestly answer a question for me?" she asked him. Wade looked down at her. "That depends on what it is." Mina sighed. "Who was Victor talking about when you stabbed him in the head?" Wade sighed. He hesitated for a moment. "It was you." Mina nodded. "Why did you stab him if he was talking shit about me?"

Wade stared at her. "Because... I-I didn't like him talking about you like that..." Mina shook her head. "Why not? I mean, you only knew me for a few hours." Wade sat up. "You know how I am, I like women... Alot. So I stuck up for you." Mina sat up. "You liked me?" she asked. Wade looked down. "Do you still like me?" she asked slowly.

Wade sighed. Mina slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He turned his head and looked at her. He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest. Wade slowly pressed his lips to hers. Mina pulled away. "Wade I can't..." He sighed. "No, I mean I don't really know how to uh..." Wade smiled. "I can show you." he said, kissing her again.

Mina stopped breathing, her heart stopped beating. Wade fell back, pulling her next to him as he broke the kiss. It didn't take her long to fall asleep in his arms.

---Part 2 of 3---

The next morning at breakfast was awful, for Mina at least.

"Wade, why the fuck is breakfast always chaos?" Mina asked. Wade shrugged. "Do you say that because I'm here?" Terry asked. Mina flipped him off. Terry rolled his eyes, he turned to Wade, who is was sitting by. "So, are you two like dating?" he asked. Mina gagged. Wade pat her on the back. "No, of course not, what kind of drugs are you on?" she said quickly. Terry smiled.

"So that's a yes." he said. Wade smiled. "No, Terry! It's a no. God, I can't believe you asked me that!" she said, as she stood up and left the room. Terry looked at him. "It's complicated..."

Later that afternoon on the training field, Stryker was watching Terry show off his powers. Everyone had gathered around him, Terry was the center of attention. Terry was always in the spotlight. Terry could control plants. So basically, he was a non-sexy, male Poison Ivy. So, Mina Powers Terry's powers, simple as that.

Terry as making the grass grow on the field with incredible speed. Mina yawned, she lasted longer than Wade did, Wade, who was currently twenty feet away from them with his swords, lasted about five minutes. Mina walked over to him. "I'd rather be watching golf." she said. Wade smiled. "That's basically the same thing as watching the grass grow." he said.

Mina sat down on the field, her back to the crowd. Mina turned her arm to metal. "Hit me." she asked. Wade stopped spinning his sword. "What, no." he said. "Yeah, do it." she said again. Wade shrugged and hit her arm lightly. "What? Come on!" she said, standing up. Wade hit her harder. "I don't think you should insult me like that..." he said. Mina smiled. "Why not?" she asked.

"Because I'll tell everyone here right now what happened last night." Mina's jaw dropped. "Wade!" she said. He smiled. "Yes?"

"You can't tell them that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm underaged, you pedophile."

"So?"

"You pig!"

"You liked it!"

"Did not!"

"Bullshit! No woman can resist Wade Wilson!"

"Whatever."

"So I'm forgiven?"

"Fine."

"Yay!"

"For now,"

"Hey Mina,"

"What?"

"Wanna makeout? Again?"

"Ugh,"

---Part 3 of 3---

Though their relationship was complicated, they kept their secret hidden.

Mina vowed never to touch him in any way again. She kept her distance of him for the next few weeks. Her sixteenth birthday was in a week, and she knew Wade would make a big deal of it. She never told him when it was, but he would figure it out somehow. She sighed, she hadn't had a normal conversation with another person in days. She kept her distance from them all.

Wade on the other hand was dying to talk to her, and well, do other things to her. He missed not talking to her every day. He hadn't seen her in days, it was like she disappeared. Terry on the other hand, well, Terry was all over him.

"Have you seen that show, where that girl, has like thirty tongue piercings? It's sweet." Terry had been talking all day, so much that Wade was about to kill either him, or himself.

"Would you fucking shut up already!?" Wade screamed. "Yeah, whatever. So did you watch that gameshow the other day?" Wade left the room.

Wade knew he had to see Mina eventually, or he would snap and slaughter the whole base.


End file.
